Indelible
by cynikalbitch
Summary: This is a songfic on Ron telling Hermione that he likes her. Based on the song by Brooke Fraser-'Indelible'. Watch as he contemplates losing everything to Voldemort, then battles nervousness and laugh at the relief he feels afterwards. RR


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, and nor do I own the wonderful Brooke Fraser's beautiful song 'Indelible.'

**Author's note:**This is a songfic based on Brooke Fraser's song Indelible. She's an NZ singer, so I doubt any of you will find her music on the net, which is good, cuz it isn't right to download music. Give me lots of reviews. Hope you like it! Its only the first draft.

* * *

**Indelible**

Ron picked himself up off the grass. He hadn't studied anything today, and there would be hell to pay tomorrow. He hadn't finished the essay Snape had set on Penstones, and no doubt, Hermione would be gloating. She had warned him of the 'consequences of his actions'. Ron snorted, recalling her words.

'Really Ron, the NEWT's are just around the corner! If you don't study you might fail!' The NEWT's were five months away. She really amused him sometimes. Sometimes, mind you. Other times she just drove him up a wall.

So he had come out here to take some time off. Get used to the fact that he might lose them both to Voldemort. Get used to the fact he might lose everything to Voldemort, including himself. The reflection of the moon was distorted by ripples on the lake. Ron frowned. 'All good things must eventually come to an end,' Dumbledore had told both him and Hermione when Harry wasn't around. 'And if we're lucky, they can be restarted. Just be patient. He'll need your support now, more than ever.'

And then there were his growing feelings for Hermione that he needed to deal with. Their relationship had grown stronger as Harry grew distant. He recalls the time when she dragged him to the Nurse by the hand after a particularly bruising match against the Slytherins. Ginny had told him later that Hermione said that she had liked him for ages, and if he didn't do something soon she was going to burst.

The problem was, he had no idea how to 'do something' as Ginny had said. He didn't want Harry to be left out. Things would change if something happened between him and Hermione. Change wasn't always a good thing.

'Ron?' a voice whispered. Ron exhaled slowly and looked around.

'Yep.' He said. It was Hermione under Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

'Its late, you should be coming back now. And this is the first and last time I am coming back to get you. I cant risk my prefects badge for this.'

Ron grinned. 'Thanks 'Mione.'

He heard her sniff. 'You're welcome.' She took off the Invisibility Cloak, then threw it around the both of them. It was warm inside. Her warmth.

'Are we going?' she asked in an impatient voice.

Ron cleared his throat. 'Yeah… yeah… we are.'

_ Walk along here, feel you move somewhere in front of me   
I can't place you with these eyes for the doubt   
I can't see   
_

She was leading the way. She always did. Maybe now was the time to do something. It was dark and there wasn't anybody around. Yes. Now was the time. He gathered his wits.

'Her- Hermione?'

'_Yes,_ Ron. What is it now?'

Ron paused. She sounded ticked off. No, he couldn't stop. Not now, this was the closest he had come. 'I have to tell you something.'

Hermione stopped walking and Ron awkwardly walked into her. 'What is it?' she whispered.

Ron ripped the Invisibility Cloak off them and found they were under the great Beech Tree. He sighed before taking the plunge. 'I- err… you see… I've been feeling this way for ages, and I- err… kind of think… I mean-' he stopped. He was sounding foolish now.

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

'IthinkIlikeyou.' He burst out, immediately turning red and wishing his heart would stop beating so fast.

'Whaat?' Hermione said, sounding puzzled. But Ron knew she heard and understood every word.

'Don't make me say it again…' he whispered to himself.

'No. No, I heard you.' She was looking at him weirdly. Had he said something wrong?

'Right.' Why wasn't she saying anything?! If Ginny was messing around with him, she was going to have a lot to answer for.

'Well, Ron, now that its all out in the open, I like you too.'

Ron looked up. 'Really?' He had a hard time keeping the relief out of his voice. Hermione nodded with a small smile on her face as she reached out and took his hand.

_ How could someone so beautiful   
Feel something for me?   
Hold me and love me and touch me again   
And show me why I believe   
_

'Are you sure?' he asked.

Hermione shook her head. 'Of course I'm sure. What took you so long?'

Ron laughed. Not because it was funny. Nervousness made him laugh too. What if she expected him to kiss her? She probably did. What if he was bad at it?

_ That the first time I see your face   
Everything else around me will fade to the background   
And I'll be struck, full, by the truth in your gaze   
As you work an indelible change in me _

'I- err…' he tried to think of something clever to say as he leant down toward her mouth, but couldn't think of anything. Their lips met. Ron was careful, he didn't want to gross her out with saliva. Dean had told him how much it turned women off. But it was Hermione that deepened the kiss. Ron broke it off immediately.

_How could someone so beautiful   
Feel anything for me?   
Won't you hold me and love me and touch me again   
And show me why I believe _

_  
_

'Are you sure you're sure?' he asked her again.

'_Yes_ Ron!' Hermione laughed. 'Shall we go back to the castle now?'

Ron grinned at her. This wasn't so bad. She smelt good. He nodded.

_That the first time I see your face   
Everything else around me will fade to the background   
And I'll be struck, full, by the truth in your gaze   
As you work an indelible change   
  
__ For the first time I see your face   
Everything else around me will fade to the background   
And I'll be struck, full, by the truth in your gaze   
As you work an indelible change in me   
_

They donned the Cloak and walked towards the castle. 'Oh, and 'Mione? Could you help me with the essay on Penstones?'

Hermione growled audibly.

'Hey, tone it down. We don't want to get caught.'

'Shut up, Ron.'

* * *

_Press the little button on the bottom and tell me what you think of this piece. Flames are welcome. I know songfics are the lowest form of fiction, but they are so much fun to write. Love you guys lots!_


End file.
